


Maria's Field and Green Eyes

by DarkLikeMySoul



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Background Relationships, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, recreational alcohol use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-02 03:10:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16778425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkLikeMySoul/pseuds/DarkLikeMySoul
Summary: Returning to college, Levi looked forward to reuniting with his friends.He never expected all the things the school year would bring him.





	Maria's Field and Green Eyes

It was the start of a new school year, and Levi found himself living in the same dorm as the previous year. They all congregated in the living room chattering about upcoming events and their courses for the semester. As much as he hated to admit, he had missed those fuckers and was glad that they would all had gotten the opportunity to room together again. 

Erwin’s dad laugh broke through his thoughts as he talked listened to Mike’s story from the summer. Farlan, chiming in occasionally with his on comment or story about Isabel. His girlfriend, Isabel, lived literally right across the damn hall, meaning one was never far from the other. 

Their dorm was a typical apartment style dorm for their university. This one had an open kitchen layout that connected to the living room that held a sofa and a love seat. From the living room there were two hallways. One hallway, hardly considered a hallway really considering it was truly the entrance to two of the bedrooms. If you took the hallway to the left you'd find yourself facing the other bedrooms doors and the shared bathroom. 

They all had settled in quickly and Levi found himself smiling upon his arrival when he realized his roommates were cleaning the apartment before he even suggested it. The smell of bleach, carpet cleaner and the hum of the vacuum was the best welcoming he’d ever received. 

He swore to himself that sophomore year of college would be different. Strict to schedule and following the rules. 

None of that would explain why he currently found himself laying out in the middle of Sina Field at 2 am in a circle shooting the shit. Especially considering that tomorrow would be the first day of classes. 

It may have been the nostalgia from a summer without seeing them, but he didn’t mind listening to their obnoxious laughter or the ribbing he received from having an ordinarily lame summer. 

Farlan was laying next to him, being the sentimental sap, when a blurb of red hair, bright green hoodie dove onto them. Levi began to shout “Goddamit Isabel, your elbow almost hit my—“. A smack from Farlan and Isabel keeping him from finishing the sentence. 

Turning his head towards the sounds of people walking up from his left side he realized why, there were many other students that he had yet to me. 

“Levi! Farlan! Meet my new friends for life!” Isabel shouting, not caring that it most individuals in the dorms nearby were most likely asleep at this hour. 

Levi reaching out to fondly tug at her hair, unable to keep the small smile from the happiness radiating off of her best friend. The group sat up, exchange awkward waves and semi-interested hellos towards the new comers. He noticed that the group that arrived were very much like himself, the difference being that they were much larger. From the way they clung to each other, he could tell they had been friends for some time. 

Around they went introducing themselves. 

A messy haired brunette, snacking away on something from her pocket named Sasha, that reminded Levi too much of a glasses wearing comrade. 

A bald male, stuck closely to her side, named connie. He would be willing to bet money that if they weren’t already dating they would be by the end of the year. 

A taller male, with a messy undercut and long face, resting bitch face standing next to a timid tall freckled male. Jean and Marco, the way the names were said quickly implied how often they were found together. 

Left was a trio of people, that held great similarity to Farlan, Isabel and Levi himself. 

Armin, a small blonde boy with hair that was in the process of growing out. 

Mikasa, a long black haired girl, that Levi swore he remembered from somewhere. 

Lastly, Eren, a tall shaggy haired brunette that was all smiles. 

It seems that Isabel’s craziness had yet to scare them off. 

“Isabel.. you live with all of them?” Farlan hesitantly asked. Isabel just recently joined them in college. Being born after September first, she was similar in age but year behind in schooling. It always turned out to be a sensitive issue that they avoided discussing if not necessary. 

“No silly, just Mikasa, Sasha and Christa! Except Christa couldn’t make it.. but she didn’t say why.” Finishing with a cock of her head to one side. 

Levi cutting to the chase, “Oi, that doesn’t explain how all of them are going to be your best friends?” 

“Well your roommates become your friends and then you become friends with your friends’ friends and we’re friends and so..” 

A hand raised from Farlan was enough to stop Isabel mid rant. “Izzy, I think you’ve said the word friend so much it’s beginning to lose it meaning,” he added sounding disgustingly found. 

Levi couldn’t help but notice how easy it was from there. Sitting around in the grass, others laying comfortably. It turned into what classes do you have tomorrow? To stories of “do you wanna hear about the time Eren broke his toe?” 

It was easier than he thought it could be. Sitting their laughing and easing the nerves of the freshmen that joined them. 

By the time they headed back to their rooms, it was close to 5 am. They would all regret it in the morning, but how else are memories made?

**Author's Note:**

> School's been kicking my ass.. but in less than two years I'll be an MD. 
> 
> So here's a fic because I'm reminiscing on college. I'll work on this and my other stuff intermittently. 
> 
> Also.. some of the shit that I write about in this fic, is stuff that I legit did in college myself.


End file.
